


The Good In Me

by moony143



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate universe - not canon compliant, Anal Sex, Because Space Pirates, Bottom Yondu Udonta, But I Need Some Soft Yondu in My Life So There, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Make Out Scenes, Heavy Petting, I'm Positive Yondu is OOC, Indiana Jones References, Jealous!Yondu, Jealousy, Kraglin is Smarter Than He Looks, M/M, Masturbation, Peter's A Shit, Peter's Got A Crush Y'all, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Sassy Peter, Smut, Spoiler: It's Not A Phase, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Yondu Deserves It, Yondu is Kinda Smol, Yondu's Oblivious, fluff probably, lots of banter, lots of cussing, though he be but little he is fierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony143/pseuds/moony143
Summary: Peter was thirteen the first time Yondu noticed the Terran had a crush on him. It was cute, actually, the way the kid would follow him around blushing and stammering, doing everything in his power to impress his captain. He was scrawny and lanky, far too young even for Yondu’s f*cked up morals, and Yondu wasn’t sure what his type was, really, but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t clumsy jailbait he’d had a heavy hand in raising.Yondu grew used to it, honestly, and it worked out to everyone’s advantage that Peter wanted so badly to impress him because he trained hard, harder than almost anyone on the crew. He became a marvel of a Ravager, strong, ruthless, quick on the draw, all tied together with that unique sense of humor no amount of beating could ever take from him. He was a valuable asset on Yondu’s crew, and if Yondu had to bear a few barely concealed longing looks in the meantime, well, it was probably still a phase, right?Now Peter's twenty-five, all hulking muscle and confident grins, and Yondu's decided that yeah, he wants him.Too bad Peter's moved onto some f*ckwad new recruit named Trove.





	1. He Got the Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayJay133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJay133/gifts).



> This is dedicated to JayJay133, who asked for jealous!Yondu and got... probably a lot more than they bargained for because I am physically incapable of not bringing feelings to the table. I hope you like it anyway!  
> Yondu is much softer here than I think he really is in canon but, hey, fanfiction amirite?

Peter was thirteen the first time Yondu noticed the Terran had a crush on him. It was cute, actually, the way the kid would follow him around blushing and stammering, doing everything in his power to impress his captain. He was scrawny and lanky, far too young even for Yondu’s fucked up morals, and Yondu wasn’t sure what his type was, really, but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t clumsy jailbait he’d had a heavy hand in raising.

He’d originally thought that it was a phase (kids had those, right?), that one day the kid would wake up and realize that his captain wasn’t just old and ugly, but gruff and unpleasant with a heavy dose of emotionally unavailable tossed in for fun. Lots of other subjects out there for the kid to dote his misguided affections on. Maybe not on the _Eclector_ , but they made plenty of stops so it was only a matter of time before that awkward, painfully obvious fondness was turned elsewhere.

Except that never happened.

Peter grew, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen years old and still he followed Yondu around with his inept attempts at gaining his captain’s favor, with big blue eyes that burned into Yondu’s back when the kid thought he wasn’t paying attention. The crew had long given up on embarrassing the kid about it; although, that may or may not have had something to do with the fact that Yondu had found Peter crying about someone’s teasing once when he was fourteen and had threatened the party responsible to within an inch of his life.

Yondu grew used to it, honestly, and it worked out to everyone’s advantage that Peter wanted so badly to impress him because he trained _hard_ , harder than almost anyone on the crew. He became a marvel of a Ravager, strong, ruthless, quick on the draw, all tied together with that unique sense of humor no amount of beating could ever take from him. He was a valuable asset on Yondu’s crew, and if Yondu had to bear a few barely concealed longing looks in the meantime, well, it was probably still a phase, right?

When the kid was eighteen he brought home his first bed partner, and from then on it was a steady stream of people, someone different what felt like every night they were in port. Yondu couldn’t help his mind from wondering what the hell the kid could do in bed that had so many people flocking to him. Was it a Terran thing? Something different about their anatomy? There was no way he was that good in bed when he had next to no experience, right?

Except one day when Peter was twenty Yondu walked into the engine room and saw that, yeah, the boy had something going for him. They didn’t notice Yondu in the doorway, couldn’t hear his footfalls over the Andorian’s breathy panting and moaning. Peter had a pair of thick pale blue legs wrapped around his naked torso, his large hands on the other man’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart so he could thrust up into his channel. The way the muscles on the Terran’s back and arms were bunching with the strain of holding up the other man (and when did Peter get all those damn muscles? The image was completely at odds with the scrawny kid Yondu knew), the way his perfect ass clenched with each powerful thrust, the way the other man was thrashing against the wall, arching into Peter’s body, had Yondu’s blood rushing south in a hot second.

“Fuck, _Peter!_ I – ah – “

Yondu realized he was rubbing himself through his pants, a light pressure on his suddenly aching cock, and lit out of the room like it was on fire. If he spent a very long time in his private shower after that, if he broke out the long thick toy that hadn’t seen use in years, well, no one had to know.

Luckily for everyone involved, Yondu had dubious morals and so there was no awkward ‘I feel guilty about getting off on watching this kid I kind of raised fucking someone’ moment. Nothing changed, actually. Peter kept fucking his way across the galaxy at night and following Yondu around like a puppy during the day, and Yondu kept pretending it wasn’t happening. The only difference was that sometimes – _maybe –_ Yondu would remember how that powerful form looked thrusting up into the body he was holding effortlessly aloft and spend the evening with himself and his toy.

 It was _healthy_ , okay?

\------

Now Peter was twenty-five, a hulking mass of muscle and confidence, and the only person in the galaxy Yondu trusted at his back almost as much as Kraglin. They were on a job, some retrieval for the Broker, and Yondu had taken Peter with him and left Kraglin in charge on the _Eclector._

“I do not _understand ­– “_ A pause so Peter could cut down the thorny vine in his face. “why he always sends us to fucking places like this. Seriously? A _rainforest_ planet? It’s fucking hot, and Yondu, I’m telling you that the spider I just saw over there was the size of a goddamn golden retriever.”

Yondu had long ago given up on telling Peter the shut the hell up when they were alone on missions. He’d always done that, always filled the quiet with endless chatter, with bright smiles or grumbling irritation. It was commonplace, now, something Yondu accepted and perhaps – though he’d whistle you through in a heartbeat if you suggested it - even drew comfort from. “Don’t know what the hell a golden retriever is, Quill, and if ya hated is so godsdamned much you shouldn’ta begged to come along.”

Peter snorted out a laugh and Yondu watched a trail of sweat drip down his neck to disappear in his soaked white t-shirt. “Whatever, old man, I didn’t _beg._ You know you brought me because I’m the best you got.”

Yondu was spared a reply when Peter cleared away a thick patch of vegetation with a mighty swing of the retractable short-sword he was wielding, and the ruins they were searching for came into view. Peter let out an impressed whistle and stepped forward, Yondu at his heels.

They hadn’t really known what to expect when they took the mission, had just been told that the place they were looking for was roughly four miles from their landing point, but beyond that hadn’t been seen in so long that no one knew what it looked like. Whatever was there before had once been magnificent, the now-crumbling and moss-covered façade stretching so far up that they had to crane their necks to see the top of it, stone steps winding all the way to the door at the uppermost part. The whole thing was surrounded by a deep crevice, likely once a moat of some sort but long dried up.

Yondu grinned and clapped his hands gleefully together. “This is gonna be a good haul, boy.”

Peter stored his blade in the holster at his back and rolled his shoulders. “Don’t get too excited, man, they mighta taken everything valuable with them when they left.”

“Nah,” Yondu said, clapping Peter on the shoulder and striding out in front of him. “Places like this got _tombs_. There’s nothin’ ancient civilizations liked better’n wastin’ good treasure on the dead. Suckers.”

Yondu ignored the mounted skulls, the skeletons in varying grotesque positions lining the walkway up to the moat, but Peter was eyeing them with trepidation, mumbling about some ‘movie’ or other he’d seen where people died like this. Yondu ignored him, too, trudging right along through the thick foliage that had overtaken the path long ego, boots crunching, until they made it to the edge of the moat.

There he had to stop, because there was no bridge to the other side, no fallen trees to walk across. Nothing. He sighed as Peter stepped up behind him, and he could almost _hear_ the other man’s grin.

“Wow, no way across. If only one of us had a way to – oh wait! My boots! Good thing I’ve got those. What are you gonna do, though?”

Yondu rubbed his eye, wondering if he was going to have a little headache for the rest of his life from this shit-eating grin wearing Terran. “Quill, don’t be an ass.”

“What? Me?” Peter asked, doing a truly terrible impression of innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, man. We gotta work something out here.”

“Don’t you say it. Don’t you dare fucking – “

“I guess I could carry you?”

“Shut up, Pete.”

“I mean, I don’t see another option?”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“I guess you’re small enough.”

“Run you right through with this here arrow, you have no idea.”

Yondu sighed at Peter’s sharp bark of laughter, but conceded the point. “Alright, _fine_ , but I swear to fuck Pete if you tell anyone about this I’m gonna put a hurt on you the likes of which you ain’t never seen.”

“Promises, promises,” Peter chuckled, wrapping one arm around Yondu’s waist and leaning down to grab his legs.

Yondu yelped and elbowed him in the chest, snarling. “The fuck do you think yer doin’, you jackass?”

Peter held up his hands in surrender, but Yondu could see the laughter still sparkling in his eyes. He had done that on purpose, the dick. “Hey, I’m just doing what you asked! You _said_ I could carry you.”

“You can do that just fine without treatin’ me like some kinda fragile little chit. Who the fuck raised you? Yer an asshole.”

“I was a perfectly normal person before you abducted me, so I don’t wanna hear it,” Peter replied, which Yondu thought was absolute bullshit. Peter had been a headstrong little fuck since the second he had picked him up on Terra, mischievous and wild even as a grieving ten-year-old. He didn’t say anything, though, just let Peter wrap one of his arms around his torso again and launch them across the moat.

It took them an embarrassingly long time to climb to the top, but it was _hot_ , and _humid_ , and they lived on a goddamn space ship which lacked primitive shit like _stairs._ Peter could have very easily used the rockets on his boots, but even though he was panting and groaning as much as Yondu was he stuck to his captain’s side. Well, behind him anyway, and Yondu didn’t have to look to know that the Terran was staring at his ass as they climbed.

When they _finally_ reached the top they paused in the open crumbling doorway to catch their breath and get a drink of water. Yondu absolutely did stare as Peter pulled up the bottom hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow, exposing a set of rippling abs trailing down to his low-slung pants which did little to hide the well-cut V at his hips.

Maybe he didn’t reciprocate the Terran’s feelings, but he wasn’t fucking _blind._ Peter was a fine piece of something, and Yondu knew how to appreciate it.

“Thank fuck there are no more stairs,” Peter huffed out twenty minutes later as they crept through the hallways, his light orb leading the way.

“Quit yer whining, boy, it ain’t suited to a Ravager.”

“Ha! You fuckers whine more than anyone I’ve ever met, I don’t even wanna hear it!”

Yondu laughed because, true, for a bunch of hard asses they sure were prone to bitching about anything and everything.

“Hey! Yondu, look, I think this is what we’re looking for,” Peter burst out, that familiar excited energy rippling through him with a little bounce.

Sure enough, when Yondu followed him into the room they’d come upon they found an echoing cavernous chamber, damp and empty but for a golden statue at the very center and three boxes on pillars surrounding it. There was a steady stream of water dripping from some kind of stone pipe in the roof, probably from some sort of primitive plumbing system. Peter pulled something out of his pocket and did a quick scan, washing the room in a hazy blue light.

“Well, the scanner’s not picking up any mines or anything, but I don’t think these people had tech like that. Better not touch anything else.”

Yondu scoffed, letting Peter know just what he thought of that plan as he strode boldly forward into the room. He heard Peter sigh from behind him but ultimately follow him in, close at his heels as he always was.

Yondu ignored Peter’s protestations as he started trying to pry one of the lids off of the boxes, grunting with the effort. He was far from a weak man, but this lid was _heavy_ , and seemed to be sealed on by something. He leveled a glare at Peter, who was examining the statue at the center of the room, their real objective. “Hey! Come help me get this damn lid off, Quill, I ain’t got all day.”

Peter straightened up and crossed his arms. “Okay, Indiana Jones, how bout no? This is what we’re here for. I’m telling you we need to grab it and go, I’ve got a bad feeling about this shit. It’s too easy, man.”

Yondu whistled and his arrow zipped to rest with its point between Peter’s eyes. It was testament to how much the kid had pissed him right the fuck off over the years and been threatened in that way that Peter just raised one unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“Boy, I am still yer captain. You get that white ass over here and help with this or so help me.”

He could see the effort Peter put into not rolling his eyes, the strained expression on his face almost comical, but the boy sighed and strode over to help. He could not, of course, resist opening that smart mouth of his though. “Been looking at my ass, huh? Can’t blame you, it _is_ pretty nice.”

“Shut up and let’s get this done. I’m tired of this primitive bullshit, and I wanna go home and get paid before I die of old age. Or dysentery.”

Peter bent down so he could get some leverage, shoulder pressed to Yondu’s, and they started to push. “That’s not how you get dysentery, man.”

“Yer the _worst_ crew member. Don’t even know why I kept you around all these years,” Yondu huffed, feet sliding on the floor when he tried to put his full body weight behind the push.

Peter grinned as the lid started to move, slowly, with a loud grinding sound. “It’s coz I’m pretty, I think.” A huff and a grunt as they increased pressure. “Or because you’d be fucked if Kraglin was the one helping you with this, the scrawny motherfucker.”

The lid snicked off, and Yondu didn’t have a chance to catch a breath before he and Peter were blown off of their feet, skidding across the floor and covering their ears against the sudden onslaught of noise. He pulled himself shakily to his feet, ears still covered, as the building began to rumble, pieces of rock falling around them.

“Goddamnit, I fucking _told you,_ you greedy asshole!” Peter snapped, releasing his mask and springing into action.

Yondu shook off his shock and took off towards the other man, but was stopped when a column of flame lit up in front of his face. If he’d had any hair it would have been singed off by the heat of it and he took a hasty step back.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he hissed as one column turned to two, and then three, and then four, until he and the box they’d opened were wholly surrounded. He was trapped, completely and totally, and could not see anything other than blinding crackling flames.

“Yondu! Fuck, hold on!”

Yondu heard the sound of blaster fire and then a heaving crash as bigger chunks of rock fell from the ceiling. More importantly, though, the blaster fire had burst the pipe in the ceiling and a torrent of water was rushing down upon his head. The flames were sizzling and smoking, still trying to shoot up through the floor but ultimately being snuffed out by the water. He had no time to run, though, before a weight crashed into his front, strong arms wrapping around his waist.

Peter’s flight through the rapidly deteriorating hallways was clumsy, as his boots weren’t really meant for that kind of motion, and they very narrowly avoided getting crushed more times that Yondu wanted to count. Yondu was helpless to do anything other than cling to Peter’s shoulders as they careened out of the building, shooting right past the stairs as Peter’s boots began to lose momentum.

“Shit, this is gonna be a terrible fucking landing,” Peter hissed in his ear, grasping him tighter and spinning them so that Yond was on top.

They landed just on the other side of the moat, and Peter yelped as his back hit the ground and they skid across the trail, pulling up spikey vines and sending up a puff of dirt around them. When they’d finally stopped skidding Yondu pulled his upper body slightly up so he could turn his head and watch the building they were just in crumble to the ground, dropping in on itself like a house of cards with a mighty rumbling crash. When there was nothing but a cloud of dust he dropped his head onto Peter’s chest and let out a frustrated sigh.

“Fuck, there goes our payday,” he grumbled as the adrenaline seeped slowly out of his slightly shaking limbs. Close fucking call, right there.

“Well, I wouldn’t say _that_ ,” Peter said, and Yondu could feel his voice rumbling in his chest where they were still pressed together.

“Whadya mean – “

He stopped when he raised his head and looked at Peter’s grinning face. He saw something glinting out of the corner of his eye and when he turned his head to see what it was he nearly choked. There, in Peter’s gloved hand, was the fucking statue, glinting golden in the sunlight. He’d not only saved Yondu’s helpless ass, but gotten their objective, too.

“What was that you were saying about me being the worst person on the crew?” Peter asked cheekily, and Yondu looked down at his dirt-covered face, at the smile lines crinkling at the corners of his eyes, at his sweaty brow, heaving muscular chest, and – oh.

Oh, fuck.

He scrambled hastily to his feet, thanking the stars that it was impossible to see the blood rising to his cheeks because of his thick blue skin. Because, hell, he’d never seen Peter in that way before but he was sure as fuck not going to be able to forget it now. He’d spent so many years ignoring Peter’s feelings for him that he hadn’t stopped to think about how attracted _he_ was to Peter.

Adrenaline. It had to be adrenaline, because there was no goddamn way he –

Well.

There were all those nights spent thinking about Peter fucking someone else, but –

Hell.

\------

Yondu was many things, but he was not a man of indecision. Once he realized that, yeah, he really was pretty into big, idiotic, frustrating, sexy as all hell Terran’s he’d had a heavy hand in raising it didn’t take longer than a day or two to decide he should damn well do something about it.

The problem was, now that he was aware of his attraction he was also more aware of said Terran and that there was something… _different_ in their dynamic. Once he really got to thinking about it he realized that it had been going on for some time now. Months, really. He hadn’t noticed before because, honestly, he’d been so aware of Peter’s seemingly lifelong crush on him, of the longing looks, of his constant steady presence, that he had pushed it to the back of his mind. It was just _there_ , like his shadow almost.

He hadn’t noticed before their most recent fuckery of a mission, hadn’t realized until he grasped the fact that he really wanted to get himself a piece of that ass, but now that he thought about it Peter had been around a whole hell of a lot less the past few months.

He was in the mess the first time he figured out where his Terran's attenation had strayed to, eating his dinner when he realized that his left side felt cooler than usual. He looked to the side, unsure as to why that would be, but then he heard a familiar sharp bark of laughter from the other side of the room and when he turned to look for the source of the noise it hit him.

There was Peter, all the way on the other side of the hall, arm wrapped around their newest recruit’s shoulders, pressed together from chest to toes. Yondu frowned and turned back to his tray, but when Halfnut tried to sit down on his left side he chased him off with a snarl.

The next time he noticed was on the bridge, when he was sitting in the captain’s chair flicking through the job lists and noticed that the heavy weight of someone’s eyes on the back of his neck was gone. Sure enough, when he swiveled his head around to look for his Terran he found him standing at the back of that same new recruit’s chair, leaning into the other man’s space and grinning a big toothy grin as he showed him something or other on the holo pad in his lap.

“Hey, Kraglin!” Yondu snapped, pulling his hard gaze away from the pair to watch his first scurry up to his side. When the other man was next to him, staring expectantly at his captain, Yondu jerked his head in the direction of Peter and the new guy. “Whossat?”

Kraglin looked up at the pair briefly before reaching down to Yondu’s holopad and pulling up the crew roster. He scrolled through until he came to the image he wanted and then blew it up so the man’s profile took up the whole screen. “We picked him up a few months back on Glaxto. He’s pretty good, I guess, but Pete’s been stickin to ‘im like glue since he joined up. Teachin ‘im the ropes, I s’pose.”

The revolving picture was of a pale purple Glaxtonian with two short thin swiveling antennae on top of his head. One half of his black hair was shaved off, the other half falling to one side of his head, and Yondu had to admit that if he’d seen him in a bar he probably would have tried to pick him up. His name was Trove, he was approximately thirty years old, and he was a weapons specialist with a pretty damn impressive record.

Yondu decided as Peter’s laughter filled the bridge that he really fucking hated him.

“Looks like a lot more’n showin him the ropes t’me,” he sneered as Peter ran one large hand over the other man’s bare shoulders (who the fuck wore a tank top on a starship anyway? It was fucking _cold_ ) and sucked his own pink bottom lip between his teeth.

“You know Quill, Cap’n. Can’t keep it in his damn pants for more than a day or two.” Kraglin scratched absently at a scab on his chin. “Least it ain’t a hooker he stowed away that he’s attached to. Which, by the way, has happened on more than one occasion. Maybe we oughta think about keeping some on the ship, ya know, boost morale and all that.”

Yondu turned away from the pair with a physical effort, tearing his gaze away and unclenching the fists he hadn’t been aware he’d been making. “Whadya mean, ‘attached’?”

Kraglin raised an eyebrow at him in that way he had that said ‘I know I look stupid, but fucking hell you’re the actual idiot here.’ “Last time I seen Quill followin’ someone around like that he was sixteen an’ askin’ me if I thought you’d go fer him if he became the best Ravager we got.”

Yondu frowned, turning his gaze back to where Peter and Trove were walking off the bridge. Peter had his arm slung around the other man’s shoulders, and suddenly Yondu felt the absence of all that bright attention like a physical thing. He huffed, frustrated with his turn of thought, and tried to concentrate on the job listings. It was about an hour before he let out an exasperated groan and gave it up as a lost cause, tossing the holopad haphazardly on his chair and heading to his quarters instead.


	2. Song on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sap in this will choke you, fair warning.

The thing was, Yondu didn’t _do_ jealousy. ‘Live and let live,’ that was his philosophy. Jealousy bred anger, bred possessiveness, bred _attachment_ , and attachment was something a Ravager captain could not afford to have. Not that he was against favoritism – he’d been shamelessly favoring Peter and Kraglin since he took them in – but _attachment_ was something different altogether. Attachment made you stupid, made a man weak, made him do stupid shit like put others before himself and that just was not _done_ among Ravagers.

Still, there it was, a little green monster sitting on Yondu’s shoulder as he watched Peter following _someone else_ ¸ as he watched his Terran, his boy, watching Trove the same way he’d always watched Yondu.  He found his eyes following Peter around in much the same way the boy’s eyes had followed him for what felt like his whole life, and it was fucking frustrating but he couldn’t seem to stop.

They were on the bridge one day when Yondu once again found his gaze wandering to the Terran. He was sitting backwards on a chair, powerful thighs spread, the bulge of his crotch on full display from where he faced the captain’s chair. Peter’s large hands were busy fiddling with his quad blaster, long dexterous fingers working the pieces with expert efficiency. Yondu could spend literal months thinking about everything those hands and that powerful body were capable of. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to tie that boy to his bed, to lower himself slowly onto that likely perfect cock, to take his pleasure with him like he did with the toy in his bedside cabinet. He wanted to bend all of that power to his will, to shove him forcefully to his knees, to prove to the boy that he _belonged_ to him, that Yondu _owned_ him, that –

Yondu realized that his hips were moving, ever so slightly, rubbing his suddenly aching cock subtly into the palm of his hand. He huffed out a breath and pulled himself hastily to his feet, ignoring Peter’s questions as he hurried from the room. He’d barely made it to his quarters and turned the lock before his hand was down his pants, gripping his dick. With a low groan he leaned his head against the wall and pushed the front of his pants down, the Centaurian self-lubrication already doing its work so that when he took himself in one firm hand the glide was smooth and wet.

He thought about Peter, filthy grin on his lips as he lapped up Yondu’s dripping cock, thought about bending the boy over and taking him without any preparation, thought about marking him with his teeth, a reminder that he was _Yondu’s_. He _was_ Yondu’s, had belonged to him from the second he landed on his deck all those years ago, and Yondu thought about all the ways he was going to prove it because, fuck, it wasn’t even a question anymore. He _would_ take Peter, and fuck if he’d let anyone else have a taste once he’d made him his own. A panting moan left his lips, hips thrusting into the circle of his fingers, and he came quicker than he had in years, cum splattering the wall, sweat damp forehead still pressed to the cool metal.

A week passed, and as he planned his move Yondu realized he had come to rely on Peter’s steady presence, had come to rely on having the boy next to him when he had a question, when he wanted a second trustworthy opinion. He realized he liked the way Peter laughed so easily, deep and hearty like he’d never had a worry in his life even though Yondu was positive that the kid had endured more hardships than many his age. If he stopped for even a second to let his guard down, he realized that this feeling of fierce possession was _so much more_ than that, but he was Yondu and he was _not weak_ , and so he pushed those troubling thoughts aside and focused instead on the possessive anger in his chest.

When he finally found an opportunity to get Peter where he wanted him it… well, it didn’t exactly go the way he had expected it to.

It was late during the ship’s night, and there was no one on the bridge except for him, Peter, and that fuckwad Trove. Yondu was looking through possible jobs – which he honestly spent so much of his time doing that it was laughable – and Peter was going through routine systems checks. He had no fucking clue what Trove was doing other than draping himself disgustingly over his Terran and being useless as per fucking usual.

He waited until Peter had finished his task, watched as he pulled himself to his feet and stretched his arms over his head. His shirt rode up, revealing low-slung pants and a light spattering of dark hair trailing from his belly button to disappear into the leather. The image was soured slightly when Trove stood, too, leaning in to whisper something into Peter’s ear that had his boy smirking.

“Quill! Stay behind a second,” Yondu ordered before they could make their way to the door. Then, when it looked like the other man was going to stay as well, “don’t wait up, Trove, this is gonna take a while.”

He watched as Peter shrugged at the other man and waved him on before standing a gesturing for Peter to follow him into the meeting room adjoining the bridge. Peter trailed along without question, though he did look slightly perplexed.

“Yondu, what’s up? It’s late, man, and I dunno how useful I’m going to be right now honestly. Can this wait till morning?”

Yondu didn’t answer, just locked the door behind them, wasting no time as he whirled around and shoved Peter against the wall. He was not gentle as he brought their lips crashing together, but he knew his boy could take it. Peter was quick on the uptake, and it was only a split-second before those hands reached up, one burying itself in Yondu’s jacket and the other slithering around to the back of his neck. Yondu grunted and ran his tongue along Peter’s lips, which opened immediately to grant him access.

Peter was panting into his mouth as Yondu pushed their hips together, frustrated when their lengths didn’t touch. His boy didn’t disappoint, though, realizing the problem in seconds and before Yondu knew it there was a pair of strong hands gripping his thighs. Peter spun them around and lifted Yondu in the same motion, and Yondu wrapped his legs around Peter’s hips so that their cocks were _finally_ pressed together, grinding down with a satisfied moan.

Yondu was trying to shove Peter’s coat off those broad shoulders when, to his utter fucking shock, Peter wrenched their mouths apart and stilled his jerking hips, panting. Yondu tried to push their lips together again but Peter turned away with a groan.

“The fuck, Pete? I ain’t gettin’ any younger here, boy, what’s the hold up?”

Peter gently set Yondu onto his unsteady feet, resting one forearm on the wall by his head and crowding in close. Yondu was, frankly, in shock at the sudden change.  His pants felt so tight he thought they were going to burst at the seams, dick straining to get back to what had just been happening, but Peter was having none of it.

“Yondu, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry, but I can’t – “

 _What?_ “What do you mean ‘you can’t’? Seem perfectly fucking able from where I’m standing,” Yondu snapped, reaching out for a handful of Peter’s rock hard clothed cock to prove his point. He had a second to appreciate that, yeah, his boy was packing, before Peter pushed his hand away.

“No, I mean, I _can’t._ Me n’ Trove, we’re kinda seeing each other,” Peter said, and then, when Yondu just gaped stupidly at him, “like… exclusively.”

“ _Yer what?”_ Yondu seethed, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen red like this.

Peter pulled back and ran a hand through his messy hair. “You know, _together_ , as in I fuck him, he fucks me, and neither of us fuck anyone else?”

“I know what it _means_ , boy!” Yondu hissed. Peter was taller than Yondu, but Yondu’s body was thick with muscle, and he used all of it to grip the front of Peter’s jacket and spin them so he could slam the man into the wall once more. “What I _don’t_ understand is how.”

He pushed his face closer, hot breath puffing over Peter’s lips, pleased when the boy’s pupils expanded in arousal. “The fuck.”

Yondu shoved one thigh between Peter’s legs, and Peter’s hips canted at the sudden pressure. “You could _possibly_ think that you’re allowed to belong to anyone else!”

It was the wrong thing to say, apparently, and even though Yondu could still feel how hard Peter was through his pants, the blissed out look was gone in an instant. Yondu grunted as Peter shoved him away, giving in mostly because he hadn’t expected it.

“Oh, I _belong_ to you, do I?” Peter hissed, eyes flashing dangerously as he drew himself to his full height and loomed slightly over his captain.

“You sure as fuck do, and the sooner you realize that – “

Peter interrupted him with a hard shove to the chest. “Fuck. You. Yondu!”

Yondu felt his arrow flaring to life at his hip. “What’d you just say t’me, boy?”

“Fuck you! You are un-fucking-believable!” Peter snapped, throwing his hands up and pacing away to put more distance between them.

“Whassat supposed to mean?” Yondu asked, confused and angry, and what the fuck had just happened?

Peter clenched his fists at his sides, restraining himself but barely. “I’ve wanted you since I was twelve fucking years old! Do you know how long ago that was? _Thirteen fucking years!_ I’ve wanted you for my whole goddamn life and you’ve spent that entire time pretending you didn’t know, pretending I didn’t exist. No - shut the fuck up right now – I _always_ knew that you knew!”

Yondu almost flinched as Peter’s fist slammed down on the metal table. “Now, what? You miss me at your beck and call and you have the fucking balls to tell me that I _belong_ to you? That’s _bullshit_. Just – fuck. Let’s just pretend this never happened, alright?”

“I – “

“That was rhetorical, Yondu, you don’t have a fucking choice. You may be my captain but you are _not_ my keeper. I’ll be a model fucking Ravager like I’ve always been, but that’s it. Strictly professional.”

He didn’t give Yondu a chance to reply before he’d unlocked the door, and then he was gone, leaving Yondu hard, confused, bereft. Yondu didn’t think as he picked up one of the chairs and sent it flying across the room, the deafening crash satisfying his anger somewhat.

It took him two entire days to calm down, to think rationally, two days of avoiding Peter like the plague, of frustratingly unsatisfying time spent trying to work off some of the tension his boy had left him with. When he’d finally cooled, he was no less confused, and so he sought out the only other person in the whole damn galaxy he trusted other than himself and Peter.

Kraglin leaned back in his seat and whistled lowly, tossing back the shot he’d poured for himself and pouring another for each of them before he spoke. “Ya actually _said_ that to ‘im? Yer tellin’ me that you looked Quill dead in the eye an’ told ‘im he _belonged_ to you?”

Yondu cracked his neck and frowned, unwilling to answer that because once he’d said it out loud he realized that it probably sounded bad in that context.

“Cap, ya know I respect you more’n any man in this quadrant, and I ain’t never said nothin’ bad against you. So when I say what I’m bout to say, jus’ know that it comes from the right place.” He paused to swallow another shot. “That was fuckin’ stupid. No, I’m serious. We all done some dumb shit, but that is ‘bout the dumbest thing I seen you do in _years._ ”

Yondu ground his teeth together. “Watch it, Obfonteri, you may be my first but I ain’t against kickin’ yer ass.”

Kraglin shrugged, and Yondu wondered when he’d gotten so soft that the two people closest to him didn’t take his threats seriously anymore. “All’s I’m sayin’ is that Pete’s been panting after you for half his life, and if I was him I’d be pissed the fuck off too.”

The shot burned on the way down, and Yondu gestured for another, and then another before he let out a puff of air and leaned back in his chair. “I dunno what he wants me t’do, Kraglin. He was sure as fuck responsive enough. Ya can’t tell me he doesn’t still wanna fuck me, so what’s the problem?”

Yondu glared when Kraglin laughed – actually _laughed_ – at him, a sharp bark that rang out through the room and irked Yondu to no end. When he’d finally calmed down the other man looked him dead in the eye, one brow raised as if to say ‘you’re lucky we like you because you’re a fucking moron.’

“You think Pete’s been after you for _thirteen years_ so that he can fuck you?”

“What the hell else – “

“Don’t be a jackass, Cap’n. That boy’s so head over fucking heels in love with you it’s almost painful t’watch sometimes.”

Yondu choked because _what the fuck?_ “ _Love?”_

“Don’t act so surprised, Yondu, or imma be forced to reconsider how smart I thought you was.”

“Pete ain’t in _love_ with me, Kraglin, that’s fuckin crazy!”

“I’m tellin ya that he is. Always has been, in fact, it’s downright heartbreaking. Is it any goddamn wonder he got so pissed when he’s been ready to give you his – ugh – _heart_ for his whole life and you finally show him interest only to _claim_ him like one’a yer goddamn trinkets?”

Yondu pushed back from the table with the screech of a metal chair, pacing around the room, unable to sit still. “Well, that’s too fucking bad isn’t it? I don’t love _him_ so – “

Kraglin cut him off with another snorting laugh, and Yondu whipped around to glare at his first so fast his coat spun about his heels.

“Yer fuckin’ hopeless, Cap, if ya don’t mine me sayin’ so.”

“I do fucking mind, you insolent little fuck!” Yondu hissed, irritated further when Kraglin just stood calmly and made his way to the door.

The other man paused in the entryway to look back at his captain, a positively infuriating knowing look on his face. “Know what I think? I think you’s been in love with that boy for _years_ , and it took goddamn jealousy to show you that. I think yer _scared_ , and I also think that if ya don’t get yer head outta her ass and _do somethin’_ about it right quick yer gonna lose him forever. That’d be a right shame, because that boy’s like a brother t’me and I’d sure as fuck hate to see ‘im go.”

Yondu didn’t know what to say, so he just stared as Kraglin gave him one last lingering look, tossing a flippant, “Night, Cap’n,” over his shoulder as he left and the door shut behind him with a snick.

\----

Yondu wandered the ship for the rest of the night, reeling after another slap to the fucking face. In the end, he knew that Kraglin was right, knew that he was so in love with Peter that it _ached_ , and that was the scariest thing he’d ever felt. He’d face down five hundred men on his own, just him and his arrow, and that would be twenty times less petrifying than the realization that someone had slipped so effectively past his barriers that he hadn’t even known it until it was possibly too late.

His shift was absolute _torture_ , both from lack of sleep and the distance he could feel growing between him and his boy by the second. Halfway through, after five hours of cold shoulders, he gave up and handed the helm over to Kraglin so he could go get some sleep. He was too goddamn tired for the emotions Peter was pulling out of him.

He woke five hours later, after a restless sleep filled with dreams of Peter and Trove, wrapped together in a blissful embrace. After a hot shower he decided to go for a walk which, in retrospect, was kind of a mistake. He was tired, and confused, and cranky, and trying to cling to denial. It was a shitty cocktail of emotions, and so when he came upon the object of this thoughts pressed up against the wall by Trove’s body, he just … fucking lost it.

He didn’t even think to use his arrow, just marched over and grabbed himself a handful of that stupid fucking long black hair and ripped him away from his boy. Trove cried out, and Peter shouted in shock, but Yondu had already spun the man around and landed one powerful punch to his jaw.

“Get your filthy fucking hands off of him,” he hissed, stepping forward and readying himself for another hit.

He was stopped by Peter’s strong hands wrapping around his raised arm, by Peter’s furious voice in his ear. “ _What the fuck do you think you’re doing_ , Yondu?”

Yondu ripped his arm out of Peter’s grip and spun so he could shove him in the chest. “I can’t take it, Pete – I can’t fucking sit here and watch someone else take my boy from me. I _can’t_. I know ya don’t think it, but yer fucking _mine,_ and I love you so much I feel like I can’t _breathe,_ and – mmff!”

Peter’s lips descended on his and his brain stuttered to a stop, no room for anything other than teeth and roving hands and a probing tongue and, fuck, he needed this. Peter spun them so he could shove Yondu against the wall and Yondu moaned, reaching up to dig his fingers into Peter’s hair and tug, earning himself a deep groan.

“Peter – mmf – Pete, fuck, gotta – my room’s right over there – “

Yondu could barely think with Peter’s body surrounding him, with those roving hands pulling at the buckles on his jacket and vest, with that hot cock grinding into his hip. His message must have gotten across, though, as Peter turned them and started backing him down the hallway, never breaking the kiss, never stopping his needy exploration of Yondu’s body.

When the door to Yondu’s room slid shut behind them, Yondu ripped Peter’s jacket off of his shoulders and pushed him back so his ass was pressed against Yondu’s desk. Peter was doing his best to divest Yondu of his own clothes, licking and sucking and nipping at every exposed inch of flesh, hips stuttering forward.

“Fucking idiot – “ Peter hissed, licking a stripe up Yondu’s throat and jaw.

“Took you so goddamn _long – “_ A hard nip to Yondu’s collarbone, and Yondu ripped Peter’s shirt over his head.

“Wanted you for forever – fuck - Yondu, just like that – ah!“

Yondu kneaded Peter’s cock through his half-unzipped pants, rubbing himself on one of Peter’s thick thighs and not giving a shit that he was needy because this was _perfect_ and he never wanted it to end.

He yelped in surprise as Peter grabbed him by his now-bare shoulders and switched their positions. His ass hit the desk, hard, but he’d always liked it rough and the strength Peter was displaying made his cock pulse. His boy crowded in, reaching one hand down to unbutton his pants, wasting no time sliding inside and grasping Yondu’s dripping member.

Peter moaned in his ear at the feeling, hot and deep, and Yondu bucked into his hand. “Oh, god, you self-lubricate? That’s so fucking hot, Yondu, damn.”

“Fucking do something about it, boy, before I shrivel up and die,” Yondu hissed, and Peter chuckled.

Peter leaned forward to pant into his ear as he rubbed him, agonizing, not enough pressure. “Do you wanna know the best part, Yondu?”

Yondu groaned, unable to answer as Peter slid down his body, peppering kisses and just-this-side of too hard bites along his chest, down his stomach, over his hips. He yanked Yondu’s pants down and when Yondu looked down to see that naked powerful body kneeling before him a string of his slick dripped down onto Peter’s muscular chest.

“The best fucking part, Yondu, is that this whole time you’ve thought that I belonged to you, but you know somethin’? It’s _you_ who belongs to _me.”_

 

A second later Peter’s mouth was on him, just swallowing Yondu’s entire not-unimpressive length in one go like he was fucking born to suck cock and Yondu grabbed onto his hair with a deep moan. “You – ah – you fucking shit. Don’t – hnng – don’t – fuck!”

Yondu felt Peter slip a finger into his mouth to join his cock, and then that slick digit was moving behind him, teasing his hole once before slipping inside. That coupled with the way Peter was sucking at his cock, head bobbing, obscene slurping sounds echoing through the room as Peter tried to swallow every bit of Yondu’s slick made him lose his train of thought. Peter could put a goddamn collar on him and call him Fido for all he fucking cared, so long as he never stopped doing what he was doing.

Yondu was burning under Peter’s attentions, sweat dripping down the column of his throat and down his chest, hips bucking, hands helpless to do more than clutch at Peter as he added a second finger, a third, all the while lapping up all Yondu had to offer without so much as coming up for air.

“Boy, if you don’t get up here and fuck me _right now_ , I’m gonna run you through with my arrow, I swear to fuck!”

Peter hummed, the vibrations of his throat tearing another groan out of Yondu, but pulled off with a squelching _pop_ before moving up, trailing his tongue and slick-wet lips up Yondu’s body. The kiss was _filthy_ , and Yondu could taste himself on Peter’s swollen lips and he didn’t think he’d ever been more turned on in his life than he was when Peter lifted him onto the desk by his thighs and draped one of his legs over each thick arm.

His Terran pushed the head of his cock against Yondu’s hole, teasing, swirling it around and pulling back. While that was great and all, Yondu had no more goddamn patience, and so he wrapped his legs tightly around Peter, reaching out to grab his ass cheeks, and _pushed_ , shouting at the delicious sting of that hot length sliding into him.

“Shit, Yondu!” Peter groaned, getting with the program and pulling Yondu closer by his thighs.

There was no more thought after that, just the sweaty slide of their bodies, their moans echoing in the room along with the obscene sound of flesh slapping flesh. Peter was _ruthless_ , rolling his hips and dragging his dick over Yondu’s sweet spot with every swing, leaning down to fuck Yondu’s mouth with his tongue, digging his nails so hard into Yondu’s thighs that Yondu was sure he was going to be bleeding and fuck if that didn’t turn him on more.

Peter’s hips started to lose their momentum, and he pulled away from Yondu’s mouth to groan into his ear, his voice a raspy whisper. “Yondu, come for me. Right now. Wanna feel you coming all over my chest, wanna feel that tight ass clenching on my dick as you mark me. Fuck. Come on. Come!”

And Yondu fucking did, dick pulsing as he emptied his seed all over Peter’s naked chest, and he did not think he’d _ever_ come from anal stimulation alone. Peter moaned once, eyes rolling back in his head, and then Yondu felt his release deep inside of him, warm and wet, and his hips jerked as the thought sent one more pulse of cum dripping out of his tip.

“I love you, you fucking idiot,” Peter whispered, pressing their sweaty foreheads together and trying to catch his breath.

“Love you too, I guess,” Yondu mumbled, and Peter chuckled.

It wasn’t until an hour later, when they’d gone another around in Yondu’s shower and were laying in his furs together, Peter’s head cradled on Yondu’s chest that Yondu remembered Trove.

“What the fuck happened to your – ugh – _boyfriend_?”

Peter was suspiciously quiet for far too long, and when Yondu looked down he saw that the little shit was laughing. “Yeah, about that… We, uh, we were never actually together.”

“You little fucking asshole!”

“Aw, come on Yondu! We just knew you needed a little push is all.”

“I’m gonna kill him anyway.”

“No you’re not.”

“Fucking watch me!”

“Kill him and I’m not doing that thing to your ass again.”

“….”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Who the fuck raised you, you jackass?”

“Gross, Yondu, now’s not the time to talk about that. So weird!”

“I – mmff!”

Yondu was cut off by a hard kiss to his lips, and maybe he was emotionally fucked up, and maybe this was a shit plan, but as he rolled over so he could straddle Peter’s thighs he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d want to fuck everything up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHELP! Now that I've got THAT bit of disgusting fluff out of my system, maybe I can move onto more serious things? Probably not though! Did you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Two chapters for this little guy, and the other one is in the works :D


End file.
